Wedding Dress
by j4kefromstatefarm
Summary: Based on the song wedding dress by TaeYang!: touching song and MV :


Wedding dress:

Stroyby:EricaChang:)

I sat down on my couch upset .I look at a paper sadly .I picked it up and walk up to my piano I sat down and started to play a song . I felt like played it for hours. I looked at my watch .''Time to go Troy..'' I whispered. I walk to my room and dress up for a wedding .As I got done dressing I walk to my piano and grab the sheet and walk out of my apartment .

I walk down the street of my memories .I sadden more . ''Why me?..'' I mumbled. I walk acroos the street to my detestation . As I got to the church . ''Hello Troy'' Sharpay greeted . ''Hey Shar..'' I said weakly.

''Hey Troy....don't worry she realize it'' Sharpay said . ''Yea she will...'' Chad said . I smiled weakly. I walk in to the church and went to look for _her_. As I look around I spotted something. My beloved...._Gabriella Montez_ in her wedding dress. She look like an angle from heaven above . Then she waved at me smiling and I wave back with a smile. Then she walked up to me .''Well?..'' She asked . ''You look....'' I started but until _he_ replied. ''Breathless ...'' Jesse said. ''Awww Thanks Jesse'' She said. I hated Jesse he took her away from me . ''So Troy....'' Jesse said . ''Yea yea yea Whateever'' I snapped and walk off with tears in my eye.

_Flashback:_

_It was just me and Gabriella talking and listening to music. _

_We were laughing until Jesse walks in._

_''Hey there Gabi'' Jesse whispered._

_''Hey baby jess'' She smiled._

_I look at them sadly. I love Gabi can't you see that..._

_''Baby??'' Jesse laughed._

_''Cheesy I know it was a dare!!'' She said._

_''Hey um Gabster I'm gonna go to the moives.'' I said._

_''Ohh Can I come?'' She asked._

_''Suree'' I said with a smile._

_''Then its a date'' She winked. I blushed._

_''Awww your blushingg'' She cooed._

_''Hey! Jesse here?!?'' Jesse said feeling left out._

_''Oh Jesse umm...'' I started._

_''You can just stay here!'' Gabi said._

_''Uhhh..Okay..'' He said._

_''Byeeeee Jesse'' She said._

_''Later Dude'' I said._

_Flash to another flashback....._

_''So what movie are we watching Troy?'' Gabi asked._

_''Uh?How about.....'' I said._

_''Ohhh!Wedding Dress!'' Gabi exclaimed._

_''I heard that it was a very toching movie!'' She said._

_''Okay..'' I said and turn with a giggled._

_Flash to another..._

_Gabriella crash into Troy's arm crying._

_''Gabi whats wrong?'' I asked worriedly._

_''M-Ma-Matt cheated on mee'' She sobbed._

_''What?With Who?That bastard!Gabi you can stay all you want!'' I said_

_''Thank you Troy.'' She said._

Present Time!

I stare down on the keys with a heartbroken face. Then it was time for them to get married then I strated to play the song I wrote....and I started day dreaming.....

_Troy's Dream:_

_I was standing there alone.I look down on the flor stareing at my own reflecion. Until Gabriella reflection came in._

_''Troy?'' Gabriella asked._

_''Yea?'' I responed._

_''I love you...'' She whispered._

_''I love you too Gabi I always have...'' I said._

_I turn to her and kissed her passionalty._

_day dream done._

''You Jesse McCartney would you like to take Gabriella Montez as your...'' The priest countuine on.

_Flashback...._

_Gabriella and i was sitting on top of a car looking at the sky goofing around like little kids._

_And again Jesse walked in the picture._

_Flash to another..._

_''Troy I want to tell you something....''_

_''What?''_

_''I......'' was all she can say._

_''I going to the white tie affiar concert!And you and jesse are invited!!'' She yelled._

_Flash to another..._

_Just a pic of Me and gabi..._

_Another one_

_Me and Gabi laughing and joking around..._

''I do'' Gabriella Said.

''I may now pronoce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride Jesse''

That was my lady my wife and my kiss but it all fade away like sands slipping out of your fist that you made. I look at the happy couple. Why? Why can't I be the one up there with my beloved Gabriella?

Does he hate me?No?Yes?.....I love her more than Jesse does. Jesse only loves her cause of her Me? Everything. She was my sun .My My it was taken away from me and it hurts me...alot.

_Flash to a scene/flashback:_

_Gabriella was sitting there talking to Shar an Taylor with a cocktail in her hand. She was having a time of her Tryo walk up to her and grab her hand and drag her to a hallway_

_.Then next they were standing there in a hallway. Gabriella looked at him with a curious and impaient face. Troy was about to grab something from his pocket but Jesse walked in and put a ring on Gabi's finger. Gabriella looked at it and was shocked and fail..._

_back to present time...._

I look at them agin. I pulled out a ring that was suppose to be on Gabi's hand. Then I look back to see how happy she was.I drop the ring on the floor and walk away with a tearful eye.

A lady like leg walk towards to the object.

She look at it

And look at Troy walking away...

''I love you Troy...always and forever....'' the girl whispered.

''Gabi!''

The girl turn around.

''Okay okay!'' Gabi said.

Gabi turn back to Troy and said...

''I wish it was you who said 'I do'' Gabi look at the ring and pulled of jesse and put on Troy's.

''Go...'' A vocied said

Gabi turn around.

''Jesse?'' She said.

''Go'' he said with a smile on his face.

Gabriella Ran to Troy and said...''Troyyyy!I love you and only youu!''

Troy turn to her and smiled.

The End :))))

_Well?_

_Bad?_

_Good?_

_Its basiclly based on a song by TaeYang Wedding the ending he didn't get the girl:((_

_but this is my version!:D_

_REVIEWW!!!!_

_Erica :)_


End file.
